The Stanford Center on the Demography and Economics of Health and Aging (CDEHA) will promote the study of trends in demography, economics, health, and health care, and the effects of these trends on the well-being on the elderly. Its program project areas are: 1) effects of medical technology on costs, outcomes, and well-being of the elderly; 2) longitudinal and cohort studies of medical care, costs, and health and economic outcomes in the United States and other countries; 3) economics of retirement and demographic change; and 4) international population studies. Support is proposed for administrative and communications infrastructure (Core A); new project development beginning with activity in all four program areas (Core B); and innovative external network activities in support of an internal collaboration on health and health care technology growth and another on population studies (Core C). Reach of these cores supplements existing support for ongoing activities in the medical school. Economics department Morrison Institute for Population and Resource Studies, the Center for Primary Care and Outcomes Researcher, and the Center for Health Policy. An Advisory committee will be responsible for oversight of CDEHA activities. Benefitting from a university environment supportive of multi-disciplinary research, CDEHA has access to a unique combination of clinical expertise and strength in economics and other disciplines relevant to demography and economics; the ability to draw upon an extensive foundation of ongoing projects and research support and collections of U.S. and international data relevant to the program areas, along with the expertise to work with large longitudinal databases. The proposed center will support enhanced communications, seminars, major conferences, and research development. It incorporates mechanisms to attract trainees and junior faculty. Structured ongoing evaluation of CDEHA activities should enable the center to modify its procedures and research areas as experience and opportunities dictate.